pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Paul Fiorentino
Jon Paul Fiorentino (born December 11, 1975)Summary, File:Choice 1 jpg, Wikimedia Commons, Wikipedia Foundation, Web, Jun. 3, 2012. is a Canadian poet, academic, and editor. Life Fiorentino was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba. After 2 years (1996-1998) at the University of Manitoba, in 1998 he entered Concordia University, Montreal, where he earned a B.A. in 2000 and an M.A. in 2003, both in English and creative writing.CV, Jon Paul Fiorentino. Web, Apr. 7, 2017. He has taught creative writing and English at Concordia since 2012. He has been publisher and editor-in-chief of Matrix magazine since 2006, and founded Snare Books, a Canadian publishing company. Recognition His 2010 poetry collection Indexical Elegies won the 2010 CBC Book Club Award for Best Book of Poetry.JonPaulFiorentino.com, Home page, Web, Mar. 28, 2012. Awards *Hugh MacLennan Prize for Fiction Finalist for Stripmalling. 2009. *CUPFA Professional Development Grant: $4,000 for the completion of Indexical *Elegies. 2009. *Canada Council for the Arts. Writer Grant: $17,500 for the completion of *Stripmalling. 2008. *Expozine Alternative Press Award for The Theory of the Loser Class. 2006. *A.M. Klein Prize for Poetry Finalist for The Theory of the Loser Class. 2006. *2004 National Magazine Award for Best Editorial Package. Honourable Mention. (Maisonneuve.) *The Carol Shields Book Award Finalist for Transcona Fragments. 2003.   *Thomas McKeen Award for Best Thesis. Shortlist. Concordia University. 2003.   *The Wynne Francis Award. Concordia University. 2002.   *University of Winnipeg Writer's Circle Prize. 1999.   *University of Winnipeg Undergraduate Research Award In The Social Sciences. 1998.  Publications Poetry *''Hover''. Winnipeg, MB: Staccato Chapbooks, 2000. *''Poetic Stream Three''. Maxville, ON: above / ground, 2001. * Transcona Fragments:Poems. Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press, 2002. * Resume Drowning. Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 2002. *''Prairielit''. . Maxville, ON: above / ground, 2003. * Hello Serotonin. Toronto: Coach House, 2004. *''Selected Losses''. Toronto: BookThug, 2005. * The Theory of the Loser Class: A work in three parts. Toronto: Coach House, 2006. * Indexical Elegies. Toronto: Coach House, 2010. *''Needs Improvement''. Toronto: Coach House, 2013. Novel * Stripmalling: A novel. Toronto: ECW Press, 2009. Short fiction * Asthmatica. Toronto: Insomniac Press, 2005. *''I'm Not Scared of You or Anything'' (illustrated by Maryanna Hardy). Vancouver: Anvil Press, 2014. Edited * Career Suicide! Contemporary literary humour. Montreal: DC Books, 2003. *''Pissing Ice: An anthology of new Canadian poets'' (edited with Jay Millar). Toronto: BookThug, 2004. * Post-Prairie: An anthology of new poetry (edited with Robert Kroetsch). Vancouver:Talonbooks, 2005. *George Elliott Clarke, Blues and Bliss: The poetry of George Elliott Clarke. Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2008. *Katrina Best, Bird Eat Bird: Stories. London, ON: Insomniac Press, 2010. *Julie McIsaac, Entry Level: Stories. London, ON: Insomniac Press, 2012. *Andrew Szymanski, The Barista and I: Stories. London, ON: Insomniac Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jon Paul Fiorentino, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2015. Audio / video Radio *“I Wanna Be Your Alpha Male.” Radio Essay for All in a Weekend, CBC Radio One, 2005. *“The Hostility Suite.” Radio Essay for All in a Weekend, CBC Radio One, 2005. Television *''I Wanna Be Your Alpha Male''. Animated Short. Lacrymose Films / BRAVO Fact, 2006 *''Heart of a Poet, Episode 17: Jon Paul Fiorentino'' (DVD). Heart of a Poet Productions, 2006. Film *''Stripmalling'' (co-writer (with Katrina Best). Feature Length Film. Philms, Summer 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Jon Paul Fiorentino. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Jon Paul Fiorentino: Two poems at LemonHound * Fiorentino, Jon Paul (1975- ) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Jon Paul Fiorentino: Five poems at Jacket ;Audio / video *Jon Paul Fiorentino at Soundcloud ;Books *Jon Paul Fiorentino at Amazon.com ;About *Jon Paul Fiorentino Official website *"Theory of the Writer Class," interview with Melora Koepke, Hour, 26 February 2009 *Jon Paul Fiorentino's theory of the loser class* [http://www.quillandquire.com/reviews/review.cfm?review_id=6429 Quill & Quire review of Stripmalling] Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:People from Winnipeg Category:People from Montreal Category:Living people Category:Writers from Manitoba Category:1975 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian editors Category:Concordia University alumni Category:Concordia University faculty